Harry Potter: The True Story Book One
by La Artista Di Fame
Summary: AU.They tried to hide her. ON THE LAST DAY OF THE TENTH MONTH, THE DAY WHEN THE GREAT WAR WILL END, A WEAPON WILL BE BORN. WEAPON WILL BE THE START AND THE END TO THE SECOND GREAT WAR, DECIEVING ONE END TO ACHIEVE THE OTHERS.  THIS WEAPON WILL GO FORGOTTE
1. The Forgotten Weapon

**This story was originally posted over two years ago but due to circmstances, I was unable to finish it. I have now completely rewritten it and begun reposting it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Silly muggles. Yes, clutch your golden tomes of lies, believe the words you so desperately devour, seven hundred measly pages at a time. They would have wanted to be remembered that way. Glorified and heroic- characters in a fictional plotline with its oh so predictable ending. Good conquers evil and all is well, Harry Potter lives a happy life with no more fear. Evil is vanquished and the world is peaceful. Clutch onto those words labeled as fantasy and take them as such, for that is all they are, fiction. Fiction, but not by nature, fiction only because the details of the story have been reworked and embroidered over so much that it barely resembles what it should be. It is only the skeleton of the true story, the happy little details of brave Harry and his faithful gang, wiping out evil and still having time to take exams. The real story, the full story, however, was darker, much darker than this. Too dark for your tiny little muggle minds to handle.

You don't know who I am, don't pretend you do because I guarantee that no matter how many times you have read her words, you never saw my name, never heard a shadow of my presence. Those books never introduced me. Many people in charge kept me a secret from your world and most of the wizarding world. "Ignorance is bliss," that's their motto. I drug a few famous names through the mud; they do not want respect for those people to lessen because of me. Who am I, after all, to ruin reputations? I am just a little twenty-year-old girl, of no real importance to the main idea of the story.

I will tell you who I am, tell you my story, although I can not guarantee that you will believe it. I mean Ms. Rowling wove such a fanciful tale that no one in their right mind would want to release their grasp on it and actually hear reason.

J.K. Rowling. That name is fake too. She is not a muggle, as she claims to be. She is a witch, and a famous witch at that. A witch that went into hiding and people still whisper about. A witch that lost it all, all of her friends, all of her family, her entire life. A witch that goes by the name of Hermione Granger. I see that you do not believe me at the moment, but perhaps you will, let me explain. Granger was shamed when she realized who I was. She had befriended and helped me. Much as Weasley, Potter, Black, and Lupin had. After my work was over, she drown herself in the ways of her muggle parents. She changed her appearance with a single spell and retold the story of her life. She forgot the sticky details though. The ones about me.

I own the name that should be met with shudders when it is mentioned. I am the one that should have been feared. I was the reason for the stories, the reason for the struggles. I was the one most highly reveared, the one whose wrath was the most highly feared. I was the brains to Voldemort's face, I called the shots. If Voldemort was the Dark Lord than I was the Goddess, the Goddess of Evil, the Goddess of Spite.

T.M.R. are the initials that I share with my grandfather. T.M.R.- Tamien Malyss Riddle-Black, the dark lord's only living descendant, his greatest weapon, his only love, his only weakness, his only competition.

Grandfather was smitten with me before I was even conceived. From the moment that he heard the prophecy, he loved me, the only thing that he could love. He cared nothing for my grandmother who died only two years after having my mother while in battle. And my mother- well my mother is a different story entirely. A story that is not fit for these pages just yet. Oh, believe me, it will be told, but not yet. No, my grandmother and mother were only props, props in his plan to fulfill the prophecy that he heard in his last year of Hogwarts, a prophecy that was emblazoned on his heart until his death.

_"ON THE LAST DAY OF THE TENTH MONTH, THE DAY WHEN THE GREAT WAR WILL END, A WEAPON WILL BE BORN TO THE HEART OF DARKNESS. WITH UNFATHOMABLE POWERS IT WILL RISE IN BEAUTY AND DECEIT, A SOULESS MODEL OF A FEARFUL KING. THE WEAPON WILL BE THE START AND THE END TO THE SECOND GREAT WAR, DECIEVING ONE END TO ACHIEVE THE OTHERS. THIS WEAPON WILL GO FORGOTTEN."_

"There is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seek it." My grandfather said these words without realizing their true meaning. He did seek power, but he was too scared to reach for it when the moment counted. He was too blinded by his only weakness: me.

I however, had no weakness. I began to learn that helping my grandfather regain power was not what I really wanted. I wanted power, power that only he could give me. I did his bidding for a while, pretending that his welfare was what I truly cared for. Many people died on my path for greatness, many people that cared deeply for me. I feel no guilt however, even with George. I have never felt anything in my life except a need for power. Emotions are a weakness. I have no weaknesses.

Now, you will know the true, uncensored story of our world.


	2. Mommy's Dead

**_This is a short chapter but it is important to who Tamien is. Hogwarts scenes as well as interraction with the main characters will come soon, so stay tuned!_**

_**Mommy's Dead**_

"Tonight is a night to be remembered," His high, cruel voice cut the air and the patrons of the masked circle were hold in rapture as they stared up at the excited face of their master. "Not only will I end the life of the boy, but a new life has begun to lead me to victory. My granddaughter, my only heir, will be born today." His lips twisted into a thin smile, an effect that was more terrifying than anything else. "I want you to scour the earth for her, find where ever my daughter has taken her and bring her back to me unscathed."

A murmur shivered the circle and one voice was brave enough to voice he question that stood at the tip of every tongue.

"Sir?" the solitary word caused a fierce glare, sending a shiver through the speakers thin frame.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"What is to become of the mother? Your daughter?"

A maniacal laugh exited the Dark Lord's lips as he stared at the female who dared pose this question.

"How sweet. Are you worried about your sister-in-law? Are you worried about the woman who married your foolish cousin Black and tried to escape after his traitorous death? Tried to run from her dear old daddy?" The woman let her head fall to the ground and she tried to stare at the dirt with no expression. "Kill her. I have no need for a daughter."

-----------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the house, the girl sat outside with a suitcase in one hand and a fake wand in the other. Her knuckles were white from the effort of gripping the objects so hard. Her long black hair whipped in the wind and she wore a blank expression that contained a hint of boredom as she stared at the masked couple in front of her. The scene was made more discomforting because it was midnight. Even at the age of nine, her eyes flashed with malice that sent chills down the masked female's spine.

"Tamien dear," she spoke softly, approaching the girl who continued to peer eerily at her through bored grey eyes. "Where is your mother?"

"Mommy's dead. Have you come to take me to school?" The words were said so calmly that the couple exchanged a worried glance.

"Honey, how did mommy die?" The man asked, his steady voice devoid of its usual sneer.

"The green light hit her. The green light hit her and now she's lying on the floor, you can go look if you would like." Her small hand pointed towards the house steadily.

The woman began shaking visibly, fearful of the answer her next question would bring. "Tamien, where did the green light come from?"

Without hesitation, the girl lifted the wand she held and the couple shuttered as they realized that it was not a toy wand at all but a genuine model- a wand that had been turned against its owner by her nine-year-old daughter.

The three sat in a tense silence for a moment as the masked couple looked fearfully at the little girl standing so calmly before them. The night air whistled past them, intensifying the Goosebumps that fear had induced, and was interrupted by the small, unwelcome voice once again.

"Can we go to school now?"


	3. The Unwelcome Guest

_**The Unwelcome Guest**_

"I don't know Lucius, perhaps it was the time that she imperiused Draco and almost sent him over the balcony," Narcissa looked exasperated as she stared at her husband. "She's too powerful, isn't it ok for me to be happy that she'll be gone soon?"

"It is an honor that she is living here, an honor that we can provide her with all that we do," it was rare that Lucius Malfoy seemed unsure of himself but every word that he spoke seemed as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was his wife. "You heard the prophecy that night, you know what she is."

"Oh I know, I know that this world is what tore apart my family, I know that we're still heeding an individual that died ten years ago,"

"We will be rewarded for this."

"How can he reward us when he is dead?" she asked searingly. A silence fell over them as tears welled in Narcissa's eyes, a rare showing of emotion from the woman. Lucius moved towards her, meaning to comfort his wife but stopped when he felt somebody watching him. Turning to his left he saw a figure leaning against their bedroom door.

She was thin and tall for her age with a sheet of straight black hair that hung the entire length of her back. Her arms were crossed against her chest and her cold, steel colored eyes cast unblinkingly at the couple.

"If you could, I would prefer you to keep your voices down as you talk about me. I am trying to read," her voice filled the air flatly, casting a tense, monotone over the room.

"Yes Ms. Riddle, I'm very sorry," Lucius said, bowing his head slightly towards her.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked in the same calm tone.

"8 am, so that we can avoid lines and I can go to work after," It was visible on Tamien's face that this answer displeased her.

"I would prefer to sleep more, we're leaving at nine." She spoke in a manner that made the time change seem definite.

"I'm sorry, but I must be at work by a reasonable hour and the lines in the shops will-"

"I would prefer to sleep more, we're leaving at nine." Her eyes thinned slightly, burning into Lucius and causing goosebumps to lift on his spine. "Goodnight Aunt Cissy," she said darkly, her lips twisting into a thin, evil smile as her eyes cast on the woman who shuddered slightly. She laughed cruelly, turned and left the room, her hair swinging behind her.

She walked to her room, which was the biggest in the house after she demanded that Lucius and Narcissa trade with her on the first day that she arrived. No, demanded was the wrong room, she never had to demand anything, never had to resort to something that low, she only had to tell them what she wanted and look at them before they would quickly give it to her, cowering under her piercing grey eyes. She lay on her bed and pulled a thin, ragged book from under her pillow, opening it to the first page. Dipping her quill into ink she wrote on the yellowed page.

"My dear grandfather, you can't trust Narcissa Malfoy." The words were absorbed instantly before the ink bubbled back onto the page.

"The Malfoy's are slippery characters, they will twist any way necessary for a taste of power."

"They appear to be scared of me"

"For good reason, did you attempt to kill their son again?"

"No, I believe that he will have his uses."

"It is a twisted individual who will use a person's love against them."

"I suppose we are one in the same than my dear grandfather."

"You are my pride."

She smirked at the words as they were absorbed back into the paper.

"Your heart is weak, grandfather, I'm disappointed that you have learned how to love."

"Only you Tamien, only you."

Without a reply, she closed the book and tossed it to the corner of her room, bored with the words' affection. From her pocket she pulled the thin brown wand that she had taken from her mother two years ago, twirling it between her fingers, occasionally sending small sprays of green sparks from the end. She felt something soft brush up against her foot and looked down to see Draco's black kitten rubbing himself on her skin. With yellow eyes it looked up at her, purring sweetly. Tamien raised the wand at the tiny creature, which was now yawning and whispered, "Avada Kedavra."

----------------------------------------------------------

Draco sniffled slightly as his father handed him a pinch of floo powder the next morning. He had found his kitten that morning laying next to him on his pillow and run screaming from his room. The cat had been a gift from his mother for being accepted into Hogwarts and was only about a month old. When asked if she had anything to do with it, Tamien only smirked at Lucius and walked away, twirling her mother's wand between her fingers.

He managed to compose himself enough to call "Diagon Alley" as he entered the fireplace and soon spun into a dirty grate outside of Eeylops Owl Emporium, his mother and Tamien waiting for him.

"Are you still crying ickle Drakey?" Tamien asked cruelly as he moved to stand next to her.

"I'm not crying," He told the truth, there were no longer tears falling, but his face was red and puffy and his hair was slightly mussed. Tamien laughed as Lucius spun into focus from the grate and they made their way to Gringott's.

Narcissa cast a cruel look towards Lucius as he assured Tamien that he would be paying for her school items and there was no need to take money from her vault. She quickly hid the look, however, when Tamien turned to her with a satisfied eyebrow raise.

After handing them money, Lucius and Narcissa left Tamien and Draco, who had fixed his hair and returned to his original pasty complexion, at Madam Malkin's for their robes.

As Tamien stood with her arms outstretched at her sides, her scalp began to tingle in a way that it never had before. The tingling turned into an uncomfortable burning as Madam Malkin led a small, scrawny boy with unruly black hair into the room where she and Draco were being fitted for their robes. He looked up at them, briefly making eye contact with Tamien before turning away quickly, clutching the right side of his forehead. With this motion, Tamien's scalp burnt more fiercely and her vision swirled slightly.

A cold, cruel voice inside her head hissed "Potter" and she became more aware of the wand in her pocket as if it had suddenly gotten heavier. The familiar urge to destroy filled her- fingers tingling as the blood rushed through them quickly- but she knew, she knew that it was her grandfather's rite, his duty to do so and she shook her head slightly, clearing her vision. It was only now that she realized that Draco, in his infinite stupidity was talking to him, unaware of who he was.

"-imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he continued in his oblivion, chatting casually about game keepers and lineage.

All too soon, Potter's robes were done and he stepped down from the stool, leaving the store. The pain in Tamien's head eased and she cast her feared glared at Draco.

"You are useless," she said in voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"What?" he asked, paying for their robes and turning towards the door.

"That was Potter," she said and his eyes widened, backing away from her slightly, afraid of her anger. "Scrawny twit." she muttered, and it was obvious that Draco did not know whether she was directing this at Harry or himself.

She sped her pace, cursing Draco under her breath as she moved towards Ollivander's where they were to meet Narcissa and Lucius. They were standing outside, a stack of oddly shaped packages floating beside them.

"Come Draco, let's get your wand," his mother said, turning an affectionate eye on her son who now looked slightly down-trodden.

"I want a new wand," Tamien announced as they entered the dusky store.

"You already have your mother's though," Lucius said logically. "Buying another one would be a useless spending of money."

"I want a new wand as well," she spoke firmly. Narcissa glanced pleadingly at her husband but he could not avoid the eyes that were gazing at him.

"Very well, I suppose that wand has got a bit worn," Lucius sighed and his wife released a small, impatient huff that Tamien chose to ignore.

They soon emerged from the shop with Tamien twirling her new wand. Ebony, dragon heartstring, eleven and three quarters inches, Ollivander, the aged shop keeper, had released a small shudder when he had said, "This is a very powerful wand. Very powerful for a child your age. It has chosen you, please use it wisely." Tamien had only smirked and enjoyed the warm rush that was sent up her arm as she held it.


End file.
